Is There Light in Darkness?
by potty and the weasel
Summary: Yami, the almighty Pharaoh has fallen in love. Will he be loved back? And if so, will the 'perfect one' be taken away? Please R


Is There Light in Darkness?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me!  
  
Warning: This story contains yaoi. That's male/male relationships. Don't like it, don't read it!  
  
This is my first story that I've basically made up on my own. If it sucks, tell me. If not, tell me anyway!  
^ ^ Thanks! ^ ^  
  
Chapter One  
  
Once upon a time, when the pyramids were young, there was a Pharaoh.  
  
His name was Yami.  
  
He was the type of person who was almost always mean and cruel. Only a select few new he had any kind of goodness inside of him. If someone looked at him funny, he could have there heads hanging from the top of the pyramids. There blood painted on every wall in town. His dead body burned where everyone could see.  
  
For he was the almighty pharaoh!  
  
His best friends, Seto Kaiba, Marik, and Bakura were the only reason why everyone in town wasn't already dead.  
  
He sat down, in the main entrance hall throne, every other day so he could see the new young men and women be turned into slaves. He had the power.  
  
Anyway, are story begins in the town outside the palace.  
  
"Hey, Yuge! Wait Up!" said a boy named Jono. He was racing after his best friend, Yugi, who was running away, crying. He had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was really tall for his age.  
  
"Yuge!"  
  
He caught up with his friend and stopped him. Then he turned him around and brushed his tears away. He had the weirdest hair. It was black with a red outline with golden bangs. He also had lavender eyes, but right now, they were both red.  
  
"Yugi, don't be sad."  
  
"I hate my life! Why does it half to be filled with sadness every day?"  
  
"Yuge."  
  
Yugi was just beaten up by a gang of mobsters. His left eye was black, where a kid punched him. Jono was patting him on the back of the head as he cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Yugi. don't be sad."  
  
"But."  
  
"Ssh, someone's comin'."  
  
They both turned around to see Ryou and Ishtar running up to them.  
  
"Yugi. are you all right?" said Ryou. He had silver hair and almond-brown eyes.  
  
Yugi just fell to the floor crying.  
  
"Guess not," said Ishtar. He had wild, pale blonde hair. He too had lavender eyes. "Looks like they did a number on him."  
  
He put out his hand and helped him up.  
  
Then, the men appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey little boy. Were not through with you." He laughed. He had an unbuttoned shirt tucked into his leather pants with a big, black belt.  
  
"Oh yes you are!" yelled Jono.  
  
He jumped on him and beat him into unconsciousness.  
  
The rest of them jumped on Jono. Ishtar and Jono started knocking out the gang members when two palace guards stopped the people from fighting.  
  
"You!" one of them spat.  
  
The gang ran away while they both grabbed two of each of the friends. One had Yugi and Jono. The other, Ishtar and Ryou.  
  
"You will be great slaves for the Pharaoh!"  
  
Yami sighed. He was on the balcony of the highest tower where his room was. Seto came in to speak to him.  
  
"Yami.?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Yami, surprising as it seemed, looked exactly like Yugi. Seto, on the other hand, had brown hair and ice-cold, blue eyes. He was a little taller than the Pharaoh.  
  
"I guess."  
  
He looked kind of sad. "Don't worry Yami. I bet you'll not be as lonely after tonight."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Well, I can feel it."  
  
A slave came in. "The slaves are here."  
  
Why don't you look for a person from outside the kingdom?"  
  
Yami nodded, sighed, and followed Seto to the entry hall.  
  
Yugi and his friends went into the palace. Yugi was amazed. After being hit, kicked, and whipped, he felt like this was heaven.  
  
Yugi and all of the other people the guards rounded up were in the middle of the entry hall when Yami came in followed by Seto, Marik, and Bakura. Marik looked just like Ishtar, as Bakura and Marik.  
  
"All bow in the name of Pharaoh Yami!" Seto said. Everyone in the room bowed except for Yugi. He was tired of being pushed around by people today.  
  
"Yugi! Bow!" said his three friends. Yugi ignored them.  
  
Yami stood up and walked to Yugi. He had fallen in love. As he walked, he couldn't help but think of how the cute boy was in bed. As he approached the young boy, Yugi gulped. He had never been this close to Yami.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Yugi. why?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
He took Yugi by the hand and walked him to his room.  
  
"Uh. Pharaoh?" said Yugi in a small voice.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Uh. why are we here?" said the small boy. The Pharaoh turned around slowly and kissed him sweetly. Yugi freaked out. He wasn't strait, but he didn't know the Pharaoh was gay, too. He looked at him differently. He noticed then how sexy the pharaoh was. He blushed and looked away.  
  
"Yugi. I want you to be mine."  
  
He had a scared look in his eye, as if he thought Yugi was going to reject him. Yugi blushed. No one cared for him in this way, that he ever new of. He nodded.  
  
Yami took him into his room.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
He looked around the room. It was huge. All the furniture was real gold. His bed was big enough for ten men to be in it at once. The frame was gold with purple sheets on the top.  
  
"You like my bed?"  
  
"Yeah!" he said with excitement in his eyes.  
  
Yami kissed him so that they fell onto the bed together. Yugi already didn't have a shirt on- just some pants. Yami took of his shirt and started tasting the boy's chest.  
  
Yugi stared as Yami was licking him. Whoa. he thought. He's licking my chest. He started to like the Pharaoh.  
  
Yami stuck his tongue in Yugi's mouth. He let his tongue explore his mouth for about 10 seconds before feeling him. He led his hands down to the young boy's pants. Yugi stared as Yami pulled them down.  
  
Yami gasped. Never had he ever seen anything so beautiful.  
  
He pulled back the foreskin to see him even more.  
  
Yugi whimpered. He didn't like people touching him there.  
  
Yami held it back still and started licking him. Yugi moaned with pleasure. Yami smiled. Yugi was actually pleading for more. He let go of his skin and put the tip in his mouth and started to suck him.  
  
He stopped as he let Yugi's seed spray all over his chest.  
  
Yugi smiled as he new it.  
  
He was in love with the Pharaoh.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Pssh that sucked. oh well. Please R&R. 


End file.
